


~The Orange Juice Squad~

by Flower_Night



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Betrayal, British English, F/F, F/M, Humour, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Violence, Or at least my take at humour, angry children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Night/pseuds/Flower_Night
Summary: Princess Corrin and Princess Azura have not chosen to side with Nohr nor Hoshido. Instead they made their own group, The Orange Juice Squad. Both Nohrian and Hoshidan royal families are shocked from this traitorous action and have decided to kill the group at sight. The Orange Juice Squad just wants peace between all nations and tries their best to resolve the conflict.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! A new work! So this work has different themes than my other two works. It's not a crack fanfiction but it isn't really serious. oh yeah, in this work Corrin is a traitor and admits to it. also you might not want to read this if your favourite character is Azura, everyone outside of the orange juice squad hates her.

Ryouma and Xander exclaimed in unison"Come with us,Corrin!" The silver haired princess looked at both princes and said "No, I cannot choose between both my families! I must make my own group! The Orange Juice Squad!" The eldest brothers of both royal families stood im shock. How could Corrin be so non-serious? Takumi put a hand to his hip and snapped, "We don't have time for your nonsense! Choose a side and get over with it! We can't just stay here forever!" Corrin shook her head, "No, I'm dead serious." Azura said softly," Uhm.. Corrin can I join your group?" "Of course! I would love to have you in the Orange Juice Squad!"


	2. The Squad gets Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Orange Juice Squad gets Felicia and Jakob on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is chap 2 these chaps will probably be 100-200 words only. but since im in elementary school( yes im 11 judge me) chaps will update frequently. btw i have played conquest and revelation but not birthright. ive seen a bit of it but correct me if i write anything out of place. i dont think there will be spoilers because this is an alternate path. also thanks for that 1 kudos!

Felicia and Jakob rushed into the battlefield.  
When Corrin spotted them, she asked," How did you two get here?" Felicia opened her moutth in a shocked manner and replied,"Oh my! Lady Corrin, it took us ages to find you! After you got taken away we were worried sick!" Jakob moved in front of Felicia to ask his own question. " Milady, its a pleasure seeing you again but looking around us, I don't think we have much allies" Corrin then looked at her two retainers and said" That's right, Azura and I made our own group! The Orange Juice Squad!" Jakob and Felicia looked at each other . They had to remain Loyal to their lady so they agreed and joined the squad. Azura stood in front of them," If we want to go, first we have to beat a few of Hoshido and Nohr's soilders."

The Squad used all their strength to defeat some soilders and found an escape route. Lilith, in her dragon form, floated to The Orange Juice Squad. "Ah, Lilith it's good to see you again. We made it out alive!" Jakob looked at the astral dragon,"That surely can't be our Lilith, milady?"

Afyer explaining what had happened to the butler and maid, Azura came back with a tea pot and some snacks. Jakob poured everyone some orange juice and the squad made nice small talk.


	3. At Nohr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nohrian Royals are thinking about Corrin's betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think there might be a small spoiler for conquest at the start.

★~At Nohr~☆

King Garon sat on his throne, Iago standing on his left side and said to himself,"So I see Corrin has not chosen us, that went according to plan. But, she has not chosen Hoshido and that might be a problem." He turned his head to look at Iago, who bowed to the king,"Iago, we need to make Corrin suffer so she will beg for death,"He smirked, "But before that it's dinner time! Muahahah!!"

~Dinner Time~  
The four siblings of the Nohrian Royal family sat together with their father. Garon began to speak."My children,I am glad you made it back safely.But as you know, Corrin has no sense of loyalty,she is now labeled a traitor and is to be killed at sight. Is that understood?". Elise frowned a bit before answering,"Yes,Father" with the rest of her siblings.They finished eating in silence and went to their respective quarters.

~Leo's Quarters~

Leo lay on his bed. He didn't bother taking off his armour. Corrin was serious about this Orange Juice Squad fiasco. Well, he was always overshadowed by her. Camilla and Xander always doted on Corrin and Elise anyway. He could now take the spotlight he deserved as the Baby Brother. Niles knocked on the door and Leo answered him, allowing his retainer to come in. He placed some tea and biscuits on the side table and noticed the stress on his lord's features. He asked his lord"Is anything wrong, Lord Leo?" Leo replied by saying"Mfdyhfygy htngyhfhj hhthjgb!!!Hghghtj hhbhg um jhh????!!!" Niles replied with a simple" Uh-Huh, I know that feeling milord. You should go to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the ships to choose for this fic. if i dont get anything its definitely leokumi.
> 
> Leo/Takumi
> 
> Oboro/Takumi
> 
> Niles/Leo
> 
> Odin/Niles
> 
> Xander/Ryouma
> 
> Betrayal/Takumi
> 
> Sakura/Elise
> 
> Oboro/Hinata
> 
> Female my Unit/Anyone except Scarlet,Reina and Gunter
> 
> ill add more later.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. At Hoshido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hoshidan Royal Family reflects on Corrin's betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i think i'll have leokumi sakulise ryoumarx and caminoka (is that what it's called??) i like ryouma x leo and xander x takumi and same for the sisters but for the sake of the fanfic it will have to be counterpart ships. Also i'm not putting much support convos cuz i get rlly tired of seeing them over and over.

☆♪At Hoshido§¤

Sakura sighed as she connected the last piece of her daisy chain together. She never really got to engage with Corrin that much and now the girl just left. The pink haired girl never knew much about it, but she understood part of the reason they were fighting Nohr was for the dragon princess.'I cannot hate her for that. I don't want to be more useless and selfish.' The princess then saw a bow on the ground and picked it up. She thought,'Corrin can screw around with her Orange Juice Squad. She wouldn't dare hurt us. I have to fend for myself so I can show her my feelings about her traitory.'

~Dinner Time~

The Hoshidan Royal Family were eating witn content until Takumi couldn't take it anymore and snapped his chopsticks in half and stormed to his room. Sakura got up from her chair and raised her hand a bit,"Wait..Takumi!" Ryouma stopped her from going to chase him by sayimh," Leave it, Sakura. We know that was extremely rude but we're all very stressed out. And that's just Takumi's way of dealing with stresses." Sakura gave a tiny nod of understanding and went back to her food.

~Hinoka's Quarters~

Hinoka rushed through her room after she got out of sight of her siblings. She really felt horrible after that ridiculous desicion of Corrin's. 'If Takumi gets to show his emotions to everyone, can I?' And as the question registered in her head, a wave of guilt came through her. She was the oldest princess. She hqd no right to be petty because of this. But she thought for now she could get her feelings out. "I DID MY BEST... I DID MY FREAKIN' BEST! WHAT DID I DO WRONG!!? WHY DO I DESERVE THIS?" She wailed and then punched a wall."Ow, dammit!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did some research and i couldn't find anything about breaking chopsticks deliberately. but if i saw someone do it on purpose i would think 'woah, this person is a plain jerk' if i'm incorrect please let me know, i don't want to represent a culture in a wrong way.


	5. Yay! The Orange Juice Squad wins their first official battle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Orange Juice Squad gets Silas on their team and embark on their first real mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I'm just in more of a reading mode than a writing mode!

Corrin woke up the next day. She needed to buy some supplies for the team. She got up from her bed and got ready to go out. She walked up to the shop and began picking some items. Lilith was just lounging about, being lazy.

Jakob was helping Felicia clean up some broken plates while scolding her. Azura giggled in delight as she watched Corrin come back. Corrin did exactly what she wanted to, the dragon princess made a new team. If she chose Nohr or Hoshido, no one would want to trust her to go to her floating kingdom. It was very hard to keep her mouth shut about this place, but Azura could take out the stress by doodling Anankos getting killed.

She came back to reality when Corrin shouted,"Everyone! Invaders have come! Get ready to ATTACK,!" The squad gathered up, made a quick plan and set out to defend their base. Corrin was trying her hardest to stay alive as the leader of the enemy troop kept lashing her with their sword. When she thought she was going to die, a sword came from behind and stabbed the offender to the ground. 

Corrin saw a hand leaning out for her and she took it. "Lady Corrin! I found you! I heard about your Orange Juice Squad and I would really like to join!" she squinted to get a better look at this person,"Wait.. S-Silas? Silas! Of course you can join! I remember so much about you!" she hugged the boy and smiled. 

"The Orange Juice Squad has another member! Woohoo!"


	6. An Ambush!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi gets ambushed...by oranges....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in ages so here you go!

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆○●●●○  
Takumi was told that he was impulsive, but he wasn't! His retainers supported his actions, so that meant he wasn't being rash! When he realised that Corrin was serious and people were actually joining the Orange Juice Squad, he decided enough was enough. Him, Oboro and Hinata and a troop decided to search for that traitor's hideout.  
~~~~~~At the Orange Juice Squad°°°°°°°  
Silas was given lookout duty. At first, it was a boring job,but soon he saw a few Hoshidan soldiers,all armed heading for them. He immediately rushed over to Corrin,"Milady!! There's a troop that's gonna attack!Should I get the weapons?" The princess stood up," No, it's time for the juice! Get Azura and the rest." Silas went and did as she said as Corrin went to each watch out tower with a bag of oranges, all sliced. Azura, Felicia and Jakob came along with Silas as she ordered them to go to each watch out tower. "Whatever shall we do there,though?"   
\--------------■■■■■■  
Takumi led his troop into their territory."Ha! First you run away and now you're hiding!" He stepped into the middle of the field," Show yourself, Coward!" Oboro sniffed the air" Milord.. I can smell a lot of... Oranges.."  
Takumi rolled his eyes" That has nothing to do wi-"Just then, these huge amounts of Orange juice poured all over him and his troop.  
"What the heck!?"


	7. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi is angry that his outfit had gotten all soaked and wet with.... orange juice.... and confronts Corrin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate female corrin. Anyway, thanks for reading my stupid fanfiction!  
> Why are you still reading? Go on to the fanfiction!

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
Takumi, his retainers, and his troop were soaking wet. This was the weirdest thing that could have ever happened in a siege. He was fuming with anger after the scent of his luxurious Pineapple Paradise perfume got lost in the scent of these proposterous citrus fruits! He needed to have a talk with that traitor right that instant.  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
Princess Corrin and Azura ran up to Takumi, the rest of the squad following close behind. They took out their swords and Takumi aimed his Fujin Yumi at Azura,"Take that, you orange juice splattering beasts!" The singer fell to the ground."Ahh!" The moment Jacob saw that, he threw his dagger straight into Oboro with her also hitting the ground. Hinata pulked Oboro back up and slumped her over a soldier's shoulder. "Stay down with her." He ordered. Takumi kept shooting his arrows when Felicia the maid held a handkerchief up to the air and waved it, signalling surrender. Takumi huffed and yelled,"Cowards!" Corrin then walked up to Takumi, "We don't have to fight, brother!" The spiky haired warrior replied through gritted teeth,"Don't call me your brother, scum." The prince stomped back and went on his horse, heading for Hoshido.


	8. (SPECIAL) The Blackcurrant Juice Squad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blackcurrant juice squad raid the markets.
> 
> (this is not part of the story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm updating all my fics and decided to make a special chapter for this one! I hope you enjoy.

Prince Leo, Niles, Nyx, and Keaton were all super bored. So, since they're edge lords and all, they decided to ruin people's fun at the market nearby. They chose their most swaggiest outfits and headed out to get down to business. In the shop street, everyone seemed to be having a great time. Little girls were skipping together. Some men were having a jolly time. It was a perfect scene to rain on. They nodded to each other as everyone except Leo scattered across one of the roads. Everyone turned to look. "Oh my, too much emo-ness!" An old merchant exclaimed, pointing to Nyx's attire, which was a black and purple shirt with a spiky tutu. A horse's clops were echoing in the distance. Prince Leo emerged with his dark stallion on a high stand in front of the civilians. "You may be asking who we are..." The Nohrian Prince began, flicking his wrist with his tome in his grip. A teenager interrupted him, "Erm, I'm wondering about what's up with your horse's armour. Is this some fourth-wall break or something?" Leo scoffed at that remark. "What a silly thought. We are the blackcurrant juice squad! Hahahaha!" After that, they immediately started trolling around the shops. "No! That's my teddy!" A toddler cried, as Niles stuck an arrow through its body. Nyx drew Lenny Faces on a bunch of bananas. Keaton was howling randomly and kept chanting "Furvilla is the only thing worthy." Leo was raiding a lady's hat shop. He snatched all the black hats with red roses and frills on them. The mage proceeded to use his tome to teleport each hat on the Blackcurrant Squad members' heads, making them look one hundred per cent more goth. "Until next time, The Blackcurrant Juice Squad is out! Muahahaha!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started Writing on the 17th of August.  
> Completed Writing on the 18th of August.  
> hope you enjoyed!! please give my other works a read, I updated a few of them. Please do consider giving me comments!! I love feedback and it makes my day t know people want me to continue my stories!!!


End file.
